


We'll be Outlaws (We'll be in Love)

by VisionsChaotic



Series: The Journey Home [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Emotionally Mature Men, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post High Noon, Pre Hunting the Archon, Soft Reyes, Soft Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionsChaotic/pseuds/VisionsChaotic
Summary: Voeld is taken care of and Kadara has transitioned smoothly over to Collective rule. The Tempest is finally back in Port. They need to have that talk now, but all Scott can think about is how Reyes is close enough to touch.—x—‘How do you want me?,’Reyes reached out and ran his hands up the inside of Scott’s thighs.‘Just like this,’ he answered, voice rough.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Series: The Journey Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	We'll be Outlaws (We'll be in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Updated to fix some tense-switching.

Scott leaned against the front of the Nomad facing the open cargo bay doors. He’d headed there as soon as he’d received Reyes message to wait for him.

‘ _On my way, mi querido_ ’

He was flicking through some messages from his crew, approving some last-minute requisitions and requests when he heard footsteps walking up the ramp in front of him.

‘You look like you’re waiting for someone,’

Scott had to hold back a laugh but couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face.

Looking up, his eyes raked over the man as he came to stand in front of him. He looked as good as ever and any thoughts he had of responding with a witty one-liner went out the window. Instead he seized Reyes by his flight jacket and yanked him into a kiss. 

He hadn’t noticed just how keyed up he was until Reyes had a solid grip on his hair and a hand on his lower back, pressing them closer together. He found himself sighing into the kiss, relaxing into Reyes’ hold.

A crash from above startled them both, sharing a quiet laugh when it was followed by Gil cursing up a storm.

Scott pressed his forehead against Reyes’, eyes closed, just breathing him in.

‘Missed you,’ he murmured, voice low.

Reyes pressed a gentle kiss to Scott’s lips, ‘I missed you, too,’

Gil was still cursing in the background.

Reyes stepped back, tugging Scott upright, ‘Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere?’

‘I know just the place,’

—x—x—x—

Scott pointed out the rooms they passed them on their way to his quarters, promising Reyes a proper tour later. Reyes paid more attention to his lips than his words.

‘Bridge is up the ladders and through the big doors, and this—,’ he said, turning to face Reyes and walking backwards towards the opening doors, 'is the Pathfinder's quarters.’

Reyes let his eyes rove quickly around the room, taking in the large bed to the left and couch to the right. Scott continued to lead him backwards into the centre of the room, eyes locked with Reyes’.

‘Hello, Reyes,’

Reyes didn’t move his eyes from Scott’s face.

‘Hello SAM,’

There was a pause.

‘I will leave you to yourselves,’

‘Thank you, SAM, I’m sure we’ll talk later,’

The blue light he could just see in the corner of his eye flickered out and the room was silent again.

Reyes took a deliberate step forward, towards Scott, tugging off his gloves and tossing them in the direction of the couch as he went. Scott swallowed at the intent expression that was focused all on him, allowing Reyes to back him towards the bed.

It took Scott a minute to get with the program, distracted as he was by Reyes removing layer after layer of clothing. He was shirtless and working on his belt before Scott jerked himself out of his stupor and yanked off his shirt and toed off his boots, kicking them out of the way.

He didn’t let himself think too hard, as he shucked off his pants and underwear, kicking those aside too. He settled himself on the bed, leaning back on this hands, one knee bent and watched Reyes strip off his underwear. Unable to help himself, his eyes were immediately drawn to Reyes’ cock, half hard and thickening before his eyes. He licked his lips at the memory of the cave.

Reyes’ chuckle was dark and filled with promise and Scott couldn’t help but smile cheekily in response, letting his eyes slowly roam up the gorgeous body in front of him until he got to their face. The _want_ in Reyes’ face made his breath stutter in his chest. Scott reached out to Reyes, who caught it quickly and tangled their fingers together, face softening.

With that reassurance that he hadn’t known he needed, Scott nodded towards the bedside table, murmuring 'Top drawer,'.

Reyes squeezed his hand and let it slip free as he moved to retrieve the needed lubricant. Scott gave himself a few gentle pulls as he watched the muscles on Reyes' back move as he was leaning over the drawer. Closing his eyes to savour the feeling, Scott missed when Reyes moved back to the bed, looking over him with an indulgent smile. Feeling the bed move, he opened his eyes to see Reyes settling between his legs.

Scott tugged him into a messy kiss and laid back on the bed, breathing heavy.

‘How do you want me?’

Reyes reached out and ran his hands up the inside of Scott’s thighs.

‘Just like this,’ he answered, voice rough. His hand paused in their ascent and he gave a considering hum, 'What's your refractory period like?'

‘Uh, I’m pretty sensitive for about five minutes after, but if you’re gentle and avoid my prostate for a bit I'll be fine for another one at least.'

‘Good to know,’

Reyes pressed a kiss to Scott’s raised knee.

‘Just lay back and let me take care of you, _cariño_ ,’

Scott did just that, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back little to give Reyes something nice to look at. The rumble he heard made him think the effort was appreciated.

‘ _Ahn—_ ‘

For as much as he’d been anticipating it, the first swipe of a tongue against his cock surprised him. Reyes' hands clamped down on his hips to stop him moving, the rumble in his chest sounding decidedly amused. The tongue returned, teasing up and down his length a few times before soft lips wrapped around the head and gently sucked.

Scott couldn’t bring himself to care about the undignified sounds Reyes was drawing out of him, everything felt too good. He was working on taking all of Scott now, a slow wet slide that made his nerves sing. He was too worked up to be able to hang on much longer, but that was the idea. This was just the pre-show.

He tried to stammer out a warning to Reyes, but the bastard just used his own trick against him. He hummed a pleased affirmative that he could feel in his chest and made Scott lose it. His hands twisted where they gripped the covers, still thrown over his head and his hips lifted off their own accord, despite Reyes holding him down. He shuddered and shook and swore as Reyes coaxed him through it, swallowing around him.

Reyes finally let up when the noises he was making began to be edged with pain. He released him and pressed his cheek against his up-turned knee, pausing to catch his breath. Scott flailed a hand down, trying to get a grip on Reyes to pull him up for a kiss. There was a huff of heated breath on his thigh before Reyes pulled himself up on hands and knees over him, Scott meeting his face halfway.

The kiss tasted of himself and he couldn’t help but press deeper, looking for the hint of whiskey that is Reyes' unique flavour. The kiss ended when Scott couldn’t keep his head up anymore and Reyes took a moment to admire his handiwork. Scott looked like a work of art, dishevelled and panting, twisted in the covers, and he wanted to commit it to memory. Scott can’t quite figure out the look in his eyes, but he thought he liked it. It’s soft, warm, made him think of the sunset on the rooftop all those weeks ago.

He reached up to run fingers over his face, feeling his heart stutter in his chest when Reyes turned to press a kiss into his palm. Scott smiled, turning away to search for the lubricant Reyes had tossed on the bed earlier. He beat him to it.

Scott couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation as he watched Reyes slick up his fingers. He’s nice and relaxed from his orgasm so it should be quick and easy. However, from the first slide of a finger he could tell that Reyes intended to give this his full attention. He’s gentle, avoids his prostate just like Scott asked and takes his time working up to three fingers. It’s still going to be a stretch from there, Reyes is _thick_ , but it’s the kind that feels amazing and will leave him with enough of an ache to keep him satisfied.

Soon Scott is rolling his hips up to meet Reyes’ fingers, his cock filling out against his hip. Reyes gave one final deep press of his fingers, brushing gently against that spot that sends sparks up his spine.

' _Ngh—_ please!’

But he’s already tugged them free. There’s a sound that might have been him wiping his fingers clean on the corner of the covers but Scott couldn't lift his head to check right now. Felt a hand behind his knee, holding him open and then Reyes pressed inside.

The stretch was fantastic, just the right side of too much and Scott couldn’t help the low moan that escaped once the flare of the head was inside. From there it only took a few short thrusts as Reyes slid deeper with every one. The endorphin rush he felt when Reyes was all the way in was intense and it made him shiver, which made Reyes curse. The smuggler slid his other hand up under the other knee and pushed them back, changing the angle and gave a few experimental thrusts. 

Reyes doesn’t need to do that, his girth alone was providing plenty of stimulation but when he got the angle just right, Scott couldn’t help the noise it ripped from his chest. He reached under his own thighs to grip at Reyes’, needing something to anchor him to the moment. Reyes’ quiet, ‘ _There_ you are,’ was lost to the air between them. 

Scott didn’t know how he had the energy, but he kept up a solid pace for several minutes, as the coil in his belly wound tighter and tighter. He tried to keep his eyes on Reyes, wanted to see him drunk with pleasure like Scott felt, but his eyes kept blurring and rolling back. Reyes sucked in a ragged breath.

‘Touch yourself, _cariño_ , want to feel you,’

It took a second for the request to filter in beyond the white noise his brain has devolved into, but he complied, freeing a hand from its grip on Reyes' thigh to finish himself off. There’s a pool of cum on his belly already from the unrelenting internal massage so he swiped his hand through it and used it to ease the way. Reyes’ seemed to like it if the groan he made was any indication. 

A few slick pumps of his hand and he was striping his chest. He jerked and clenched with each pulse of pleasure, and his vision went a little spotty around the edges. Reyes worked him though this orgasm just as effectively as the last one and Scott felt a little greedy at having come twice when Reyes had yet to come once. He half-heartedly wiped his hand clean on the covers beside him and reached up to pull Reyes down to him.

Reyes went with little complaint, releasing Scott’s legs and planting his hands either side of his head instead. He looked searchingly into Scott’s face, perhaps trying to spot some sign of discomfort but all Scott felt was bliss.

He rolled his hips, trying to encourage Reyes to finish. Apparently satisfied with that response, Reyes started up again, chasing his own release. Scott offered wordless encouragement, fingers sliding over every inch of skin within reach. He could feel Reyes gaze burning on his face so he fought to open his eyes, to see.

He had that same unreadable look in his eyes as before, like he was trying to memorise every moment. Reyes' hips stuttered in their rhythm and Scott could finally feel enough of himself that he could find the right muscle group to tense. It just took that little clench to send Reyes spiralling. He gave a few short, sharp thrusts and let out a moan that had Scott letting one escape in sympathy. Then he was catching him against his chest as his arms give out. Scott wrapped his arms around Reyes tightly, pressing kisses to the side of his face that isn’t buried in Scott’s neck, disregarding the fact that they’re both a sweaty mess.

It was nice laying there like that, with Reyes’ weight above and still buried inside him. Made him feel a little more solid. Eventually Reyes softened enough to slip out of him and he took that as his cue to roll off Scott and flop to the side. Scott propped himself up on an elbow and let his fingers trace patterns in Reyes skin.

‘I think we both need a shower,’

Reyes huffed a laugh, ‘Whatever gave you that idea?’

Scott’s eyes crinkled with his smile. He rolled to the other side and pulled himself upright on unsteady legs. When he turned back to Reyes he's already watching, the smug look on his face shouldn’t be as attractive as it is.

‘You coming with?’

Reyes was just as unsteady, and Scott couldn’t help a little satisfied grin at that. Reyes just smiled back and followed him the corner next to the wardrobe that hid a private bathroom. They traded lazy kisses and touches under the spray. Both too sated to be up for anything more, they are in and out fairly quickly. Scott left Reyes drying his hair and had the dirty cover stripped and changed by the time he emerged.

Reyes’ yawn set off Scott’s and he let himself be tugged into bed, ready for a nap. They still need to have that talk, but it can wait a few hours. Neither of them were going anywhere.

—x—x—x—

Scott woke slowly to fingers running gently through his hair. He hummed with pleasure, smiling before he managed to pry open his eyes. The room was dark, the screen that acted as a window was dimmed right down and the overhead lights were all off. He could see the faint outline of Reyes on the pillow next to him.

‘Hey,’ his voice was rough with sleep.

Reyes trailed his fingers across his check, teasing at his stubble.

‘I suppose now is a good a time as any to have that talk?’

Scott hummed an agreement and wriggled closer. Reyes took it a step further and tugged him against his chest. Scott was tempted to fall back asleep, cradled against Reyes like this, but he forced himself to wake up a little more. This deserved his full attention.

Reyes spoke first.

‘While I’m sure we’re both on the same page, I’d rather say it out loud and be sure. This isn’t a temporary fling for me Scott,' Reyes' arms tightened around him, 'Our time apart only drove home how much I enjoyed having you here, spending time with you. One encounter in a cave was never going to be enough for me,’

Scott tightened his hold on Reyes, ‘We’re definitely on the same page because I want you, and only you. I missed your company while I was away,'

‘That’s good to hear,’

Reyes loosened his hold and began trailing his fingers up and down Scott’s back. He tried not to let it distract him.

‘I guess the only real issue is how to make sure I’m not stepping on your toes while I’m trying to be a Pathfinder. The thing with Sloane could have gone very differently if I hadn’t realised it was you she was going to meet.’

‘That is a fair point, one I may have to think on.’

‘I don’t expect you to lay out all your plans for me, Reyes. That puts everything on you and that’s not fair. SAM might be able to act as a kind of buffer? I don't know, food for thought, I guess.’

‘That idea does have merit, I’ll discuss with SAM, later,’

‘Thank you,’ Scott pressed a kiss against Reyes chest.

‘My concern is how often do you think you will be able to get back here? Five weeks apart was manageable mostly because I had other concerns to think about at the time.’

‘It was just as difficult for me, but this won’t be long distance forever. There’s been some rumours regarding the other Arks and we’re going to be following up on them as much as we can while we’re here. I figure more Pathfinders running around means I should have more free time on my hands.’

‘I look forward to those days then, Pathfinder,’

Scott gave Reyes and playful shove, ‘No titles in the bedroom,’

Reyes laughed and pulled him into a kiss, ‘As you wish,’

‘Once the outpost is settled here, I’ll have more excuses to come back,’

‘Then we should definitely discuss that with Keema, later,’ Reyes’ hand drifted to Scott’s hip, tracing circles with his thumb, ‘Right now, there are more pressing matters to deal with,'

‘Like wha— _mph!_ ’’

Reyes yanked Scott on top of him and pulled him into an urgent kiss. Scott was already half hard but both he and Reyes were swiftly filling out. He rolled his hips and groaned into the others mouth at the feel of them sliding together.

Flailing an arm out in the direction of the side table, Scott patted his hand around until snagged the bottle he was looking for. Reyes laughed into the kiss at the happy sound that Scott made upon finding it. Pulling back from the kiss, Scott sat up, straddling Reyes’ thighs.

‘SAM, brighten the screen to ten percent,’

The room brightened enough that they could faintly see one another now. Scott liked the way Reyes’ skin glowed in the low light, his hands gripping tightly to his hips. If this went to plan, then he was going to have some lovely finger-shaped bruises on his hips for a few days.

What he could see of Reyes’ face in the dim light was doing funny things in his chest.

Reyes hissed at the cool touch of the lubricant but otherwise made no complaint. He steadied Scott as they fumbled around in the near dark trying to guide Reyes inside him.

The slide was much smoother this time, still loose and slick from their earlier session, and Reyes bottomed out easily. Scott shifted his hips, adjusting his balance and bracing himself on the thighs behind him. Reyes cursed softly and tightened the grip on his hips.

Satisfied with his seat, Scott began to ride Reyes with slow rolls of his hips. Not pulling away far enough for it to count as a thrust, more of a rolling massage. It felt amazing to Scott and he hoped the way Reyes’ grip flexed on his hips with each roll meant that he was enjoying himself too.

The build-up was slow, Scott’s thighs were burning from exertion but he was too far gone to stop. Reyes kept up the push-pull on his hips, directing Scott's movements without him really being aware of it, slowly increasing the pace. Scott was making those little sounds that Reyes was beginning to realise meant that he was close to coming.

Scott was desperate to take himself in hand and finish but he really wanted his lover to finish first this time. Reyes didn't seem to care, because he peeled a hand away from Scott’s hip and wrapped it around his length. 

‘ _Ah—_ ‘

‘Come for me, _querido_ ,’ At Scott’s protesting noise he added, ‘Don’t worry, I’m right behind you,’ 

Scott felt the tenuous threads holding him together snap. He jerked and shook, pulling a cursing Reyes over the edge with him.

Scott floated for a while, but exhaustion was creeping up on him.

Reyes caught him as he slumped forward, patiently helping untangle their limbs and getting him comfortable. He was only peripherally aware of Reyes leaving the bed and returning with a warm damp cloth, cleaning them both up and sliding in next to him. He let Reyes position him how he liked, enjoying the feeling of the warm body pressed neck to knee behind him.

He drifted off to the feeling of lips against his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> They were supposed to do more talking but they just couldn't help themselves.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, even if it's just to point out a spelling mistake.
> 
> Next one will pick up right were this one left off.


End file.
